Hermes Station
The superstructure of the space elevator was first started by an old Earthen government as part of its first leap into space, now having been re-formed into the United Terra Coalition (UTC). Hermes Station remains the largest space station under UTC control in the known galaxy. Housing roughly 150,000 residents, it is the main hub where goods, people and ships enter or leave Terra Firma. Though Terra Firma does have a few large spaceports and dozens of smaller ones, the costs associated with creating ships to enter the atmosphere were considered too high for mass production, and Hermes Station found itself quickly expanding to make up for the increased demand of Firma's travel and transport needs. The Hermes station came under attack in the war of 2120 with the then Terra colonies on Terra Gemma, the renamed planet of Mars. A short bloodless siege lead to The Hermes Accords being signed and an improvement of rights and status for the industrial world Gemma. This improvement in relations proved fortunate for Terra Firma in the war of Judgement Day on terra Firma. Hermes station is heavily guarded by thousands of emplacements, thick bulkheads, a reserve fleet docked in the Command Structure and the latest defensive technology. Despite the overall difficulty of operating in space, and the overcrowding of UTC populations, Hermes station is actually a reasonably nice place to live, with so much trade through in there's always work available for the willing and able, and with the latest AR suites even the differently abled can find places to suit them here on Hermes. Locations of Interest: Command Structure: A highly sophisticated array of intelligence networks, cutting edge technology, a high security secretive military dockyard, and the overall command centre of The Hermes station. Even dignitaries do not stay here, as it is a military base of operations detachable from the Hermes station itself in times of war. 2500mm compact rolled tungsten plating with tritanium bulkheads, a top of the line deflector array powered by rows of REDACTED and an anti-torpedo defence matrix make its outer shell all but impervious to attacks. An impossibly tough nut to crack, it sports fields of top of the line antimatter rail-guns and several fusion blaster arrays. A true fortress of man. Xeno Quarters: Though the UTC has an overall sour relationship with most non-human states, those that it does maintain a "friendly" relationship with are allowed to be housed here when transiting or trading. Not much better than slums, this relatively small portion of Hermes is practically never patrolled by UTC security, instead left to gangs and criminals, as well as the unfortunate non-humans making a life in UTC space. Though not all is so bad in the Xeno Quarters, alien technology, distant travellers and alien knowledge is always sought after by curious people, so more often than not a Xeno can get by on the Hermes, as long as they stay out of the way of the hard-line UTC Security and pay the appropriate protection fee to their local gang. Cloud Nine: An entertainment district if ever there were one. Cloud Nine is the major cultural center of the station. Its full of shops, hotels, cinemas, and such, with its own semi-lawless red light district. Cloud nine is where things are happening, housing the trendiest nightclubs and places to see and be seen, all the movers and shakers of Hermes can be found here at some point or other. Home to Dante's Infero -''Dante’s Inferno is the number one nightclub in the whole metroplex. The towering club is a testament to the vision (some say madness) of its owner, Dante Passini. Nine huge glass dance floors pulsate with light and the hottest dance music; around them, four ramps spiral down to the lowest level of the club, known as “Hell.” The Inferno is frequented by Seattle’s beautiful people; these movers and shakers follow a complex pecking order, demonstrated by who is welcome on which floor to run with the “right” crowd. They also have a digital host with which both offline and online members can react with the aid of AR. The club's digital menu is for sim-sense users and deliberately designed as a scroll, and the digital lounge is designed to simulate the feeling of live flames. '''Counters Guild Office:' The Counters Guild is responsible for all legal banking in the UTC (United Terran Coalition) and FoS (Federation of Spheres). Swan & Mallard: A bar chain of specific taste and intrigue. Bellevue: Bellevue is one of the "better" neighbourhoods in Hermes, housing the high-payed white-collar elite, living in walled, gated and guarded communities. Tacoma Docks: Tacoma is the largest transportation hub, particularly due to its extra large docks and railway stations. It is also a major manufacturing centre. Due to Tacoma's docks and heavy industry, there is a local joke concerning the so-called "Tacoma aroma". 'Contact Offices: ' At player discretion Category:Locations